Christmas Decorations Are Good, Sasuke!
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke some holiday spirit. Fluff.


Christmas Decorations are Good, Sasuke!

**Warning: Oblivious Naruto. Crazed and slight OOC Sasuke.**

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto ran up to his dark haired friend.

"What dobe?"

"Teme," The blonde kitsune narrowed his cerulean blue eyes. "I just wanted to know if you were going to Sakura-chan's holiday party."

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto whined. The seventeen year old had never quite out grown his boyish traits.

"I don't like parties."

"Well, you're going anyway."

"How's that, dobe?"

"I kind of promised Sakura you'd be there," Naruto's blonde head lowered.

"Well, I won't be there."

"But—" Naruto tried to protest.

"Your stupidity is beyond my control," With that, Sasuke turned around and continued to his car.

"Ugh, Teme! You're such a jerk!"

From the other side of the duck butt hair, Naruto would have seen the infamous smirk that appeared on the pale face.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in physics class staring out the window. Today was Friday and Sakura's party was tomorrow. He knew what he'd told Naruto, but he almost felt obligated to go. He didn't trust Naruto to take care of himself. If the blonde got into trouble and he wasn't there, he would regret it despite his Uchiha pride.

Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends for years now, and Sasuke had developed feelings he wasn't too proud of. Naruto would never feel the same, he was positive the boy was straight. So, he settled for being slightly rude to the younger boy, but even that didn't always keep his feelings at bay. In the back of his mind, he knew he was completely determined to make Naruto his.

By six o'clock the night of the party, Sasuke had made up his mind to go. If the dobe was going to be there, he figured it was worth it. _Maybe something good will come out of tonight, _Sasuke thought. _Then again, it's Sakura's party. _

Sasuke showed up at Sakura's door with a bowl of cookies and had added a red scarf to his otherwise dull attire.

Sakura opened the door in seconds, "Hello Sasuke! I'm so glad you actually made it."

"Hn." He handed her the cookies and went looking for the blonde.

It wasn't long before he spotted the truffles of hair bouncing around on what had become the dance floor. Sasuke noted in his mind how good Naruto looked. He was wearing a green sweater that clung to his chest and a pair of snug jeans.

"Sasuke! You made it," Naruto said, immediately noticing his friend. He walked away from the group of dancing kids and towards him. "So, what changed your mind?" He asked as he lifted up Sasuke's red scarf with surprise.

"Just stuff," The dark haired boy said and reluctantly brushed Naruto's hand away.

"Well, either way Sasuke," He grinned. "I'm glad you came!"

Sasuke tried not to notice the erratic jumping of his heart as Naruto smiled at him. He looked away and tried to think of something, "I'm going to get some punch." He walked toward a table filled with snacks, grabbed a cup and started choking down the pink fluid.

"Hey! This is your cookie bowl, right? Did you actually make these, Teme?" Naruto pointed.

Sasuke nodded. He watched the blonde immediately grab one and take a huge bite. _Just watching him chew is setting me off, _Sasuke thought. _Why am I so sensitive tonight?_

"Teme? You okay?" Naruto was looking at him with those wide ocean eyes.

"Perfectly fine," He growled out. "I'm going to use the restroom." Before Naruto could say anything he was already maneuvering his way through the crowd of people. Once he reached the stairs he took a deep breath.

Sakura's bathroom was compact and surprisingly nicely matched with shades of beige and brown. Not at all what Sasuke expected from the spastic teen. He brought his eyes back to the mirror in front of him and ran some water, patting it on his face. Sasuke couldn't understand why his feelings for Naruto were so strong today. Any other day he would make his eyes seem unfocused and try to act indifferent to the adorable blonde, but right now, all he wanted to do was run back to him and do all the things he forces himself not to do when they're together.

"Everything alright?" Naruto's voice suddenly sounded outside the door. Sasuke internally groaned before drying his face with the cream colored towel and opening the door. "Listen, Sasuke, I know you don't really like parties, so… if you want, we can just go home."

"_We_?"

"I kinda don't have a ride home."

"Fine, let's go." The party wasn't the reason, but maybe the crisp air would clear his head.

When they got into Sasuke's car, he noticed Naruto had swiped the cookie bowl and was eating them from both hands.

"Don't eat all of them, you'll get sick."

"But you're such an amazing cook! These are the best cookies I've ever had, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Naruto finally stopped inhaling the cookies and turned on Christmas music. When they reached Naruto's apartment, Sasuke waited for Naruto to get his key out.

"It should be in this pocket," Naruto dug his hand in his jeans, pulling out empty material. "I guess I left it inside." He let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't you have a spare?"

"Mine is the spare."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess you'll have to get a new one."

"The landlord's not here today."

Silence drifted between them and Sasuke sighed. "I can't let you sleep in the cold," He mumbled and began backing out of the parking lot and towards his own house.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke."

"Don't be, dobe, I wouldn't expect anything less," He smirked.

Naruto glared, but the raven simply kept his eyes on the road, making sure not to let his mind fall apart again.

Sasuke lived two miles from Naruto. When they were younger Sasuke lived only a block away, making it easy for them to hang out spur of the moment. Now, they had to drive to see each other. Naruto didn't have a car of course, so Sasuke was always the one to drive him back and forth places. Not that he truly minded though, it just meant he got to be around Naruto more.

He pulled into his driveway and sifted through his jean pocket for his own key. The metal he pulled out caused Naruto to let out a sigh of relief.

"You really think an Uchiha would forget something, dobe?"

"Teme."

Sasuke smirked as he got out of his car. He walked to the other side and opened the passenger's side door to reveal a pouting Naruto. "You don't have to treat me like a girl."

"I never know sometimes with that face of yours."

"Hey! What about my face?" Naruto quickly got out of the car and brought himself face to face with Sasuke. Onyx eyes darted from blue orbs to the open car door. He made it an excuse by walking over to close it and mumbling something about an illogical dobe. He walked to the front door, turned the key and entered.

"Hey, Teme, wait up!" Naruto flew inside just as the door slammed shut.

Sasuke took of his scarf and placed it on a coat hanger. Naruto followed him into the living room.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Ramen!" The blonde plopped down on the couch, kicking off his shoes before placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Of course, why'd I even ask?" Sasuke mumbled and walked into the kitchen for the secret stash of ramen he kept just for Naruto. He personally hated the stuff.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What dobe?" He grabbed a pot and began filling it with water.

"Where are your Christmas decorations?"

"What's the point? No one's here except me." Sasuke had managed to get his own place when his brother, Itachi, went off to college.

"Well, everyone should have some kind of holiday cheer."

"Not me."

"Meh. I bet you're just being lazy." Naruto jumped up from the couch and walked down the hall to Sasuke's storage room. He began searching for the Christmas décor.

"Ah hah, found it."

"You're not really going to put those up, are you?" Sasuke stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Heck yeah I am! Christmas is two days away, if you don't do it now, you never will!"

"That was kind of the point." He watched Naruto pick up the box, his biceps flexing the process. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. "Ramen's ready," He said, quickly removing himself from the room.

"Y'know, you've been acting really strange today," Naruto followed him back into the living room and set down the box.

"Go eat your ramen."

As Naruto ate in the kitchen, Sasuke opened up the box and began stringing garland around doorways and lights around the staircase railing in order to please the dobe. When Naruto finished his ramen, there was an added speck of color to pretty much everything.

"Wow, Teme, you did a great job!"

"Hn. Thanks."

Naruto looked inside the box. "Oh! You missed something," He pulled out a little piece of mistletoe.

"Dobe, no one is going to be here except you and me."

"So? It doesn't hurt to hang it; for decoration at least." Naruto placed it in the middle of the kitchen entryway.

"Fine," Sasuke huffed.

"Man, I'm getting sleepy. What about you S'uke?" Naruto finished with a yawn.

Sasuke's ears tuned in on the sudden nickname. "Yeah," He gulped. He was practically sweating in just that instant and was sure there were grazes of pink on his cheeks. At the thought, he turned away from the blonde.

"Do you have any pj's I can borrow?"

Sasuke nodded. He was glad to have a reason to get away for a second. The raven walked to his room and pulled a pair of black sweat pants and an old navy t-shirt out of his drawer. He came back and handed them to Naruto.

"Gosh, Sasuke. How about some bright colors once and a while? That red scarf today didn't cut it. Maybe you'd actually smile if you put some color in your life."

_Even if I did, you're the only one who would ever see it, _Sasuke thought. "Like orange, dobe? I don't think so."

"You hate orange I know," Naruto pulled off his sweater absent mindedly. "But a light green wouldn't be so bad. I think it'd look really good on you."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. The comment caught his ears, but he was more focused on watching Naruto pull the navy shirt over his head. It fell with ease over the well-defined tan abs. Naruto reached for his belt next.

"Do you have to do that here?" Sasuke spoke.

"If you don't want to watch, look away," He stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke walked back to his room to change his own clothes so he wouldn't lose his composure. "That darn Naruto," Sasuke grumbled to himself. "Look at me," He mimicked. "I'm so tan and gorgeous; I love to show off my muscular body." He slammed the drawer shut.

"Hey, everything okay in there?"

"Just fine," Sasuke snapped. Naruto's footsteps got closer in the hall. Sasuke hurried to throw on his own grey sweats and black shirt. He was pulling up his pants when Naruto burst open the door.

"Don't you knock?" Sasuke glared.

"Nope," Naruto replied, catching a glimpse of the pale skin. Sasuke didn't miss where the blonde's eyes lingered. Just to give Naruto a little tease of his own, he took off his sweater and bent over to grab the black t-shirt.

Naruto gaped.

"What?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"N-nothing," He stuttered and walked out of the room.

Sasuke smirked and slipped on his top before following him, "Are you sure?"

Naruto had just gotten into the kitchen, but now turned around with angry eyes. "I have nothing to say."

Sasuke took a brave step forward. "Good, because it looks like you wouldn't have been able to say it if you did." The raven pointed above them to the mistletoe before placing his hands on Naruto's neck. The blonde looked at him with wide eyes, but Sasuke couldn't turn back now. He leaned down and captured those pink pouty lips. Not missing a beat, he swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip. He immediately complied. Sasuke showed him no mercy, trying to memorize the exact outline of the smaller boy's mouth. When he was mostly satisfied he began pulling away, but Naruto grabbed his shirt and captured his lips again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke gasped as the blonde slipped his hands under his shirt, running his fingers all over the pale skin he had been awing at less than five minutes ago. Naruto moaned and pulled away.

Sasuke opened his eyes, trying to remember his bearings, but all he could see were the bright blue orbs and the blush that tinted his cheeks. He figured his own were probably just as red.

"Sasuke, I…" He searched for the words. "I'm sorry, I just… got carried away, I guess…" He released Sasuke and stepped back.

"No, Naruto. There's something I have to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I love you. That's why I've been acting so strange. That kiss was something I've wanted to do for a very long time." He never once took his eyes from Naruto's.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed and hugged the raven tightly. "Sasuke, I love you too."

The onyx eyes lit up and a genuine smile spread across his face. Naruto looked up. "S-Sasuke, you're smiling."

"Yeah, I am dobe."

"I've never seen you smile before," Naruto said, mesmerized by the pearly whites.

"Only for you, Naru." He leaned down and kissed his blonde again.

"See! I told you the Christmas decorations were a good thing!"

"Dobe." Sasuke shook his head and gave a little laugh.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke headed towards his bedroom.

"B-but Sasuke!"

The raven just smirked.

"Teme wait up!" He heard the fast foot steps behind him.

The dobe was finally his.


End file.
